The field of thie invention relates to improvements in internal combustion engines having reciprocating pistons and more particularly to a two-cycle type of engine wherein the fuel air mixture is fired within the cylinder each time the piston moves to the top dead center position.
Within the conventional type of reciprocating piston internal combustion engine, the piston connecting rods assume a canted or angular position during piston movement. This canting of the piston connecting rod causes side forces to be transmitted between the piston and the cylinder which increase wear therebetween. Also, undesirable vibrational forces are created due to the canting of the piston connecting rods.
Also, in the past it has been difficult to perfectly dynamically balance the conventional type of internal combustion engine. The reason for this is that the mass of the piston and connecting rod is a combination of reciprocating and rotating mass and cannot be perfectly balanced with rotating counterweights.
Further, more conventional internal combustion engines take power from the engine only on one side of the engine. This inherently produces undesirable wear of the engine bearings and gears by the unloaded side of the engine trying to "get ahead" of the loaded side.